Human interferon gamma (IFNγ, IFN-gamma) is a lymphokine produced by activated T-lymphocytes and natural killer cells. It manifests anti-proliferative, antiviral and immunomodulatory activities and binds to IFNγ-R, a heterodimeric receptor on most primary cells of the immune system, and triggers a cascade of events leading to inflammation. The antiviral and immunomodulatory activity of IFNγ is known to have beneficial effects in a number of clinical conditions. However, there are many clinical settings in which IFNγ-activity is known to have deleterious effects. For example, autoimmune diseases are associated with high levels of IFNγ in the blood and diseased tissue from autoimmune patients. IFNγ-activity has also been linked to such disease states as cachexia and septic shock.
Accordingly, there exists a need for therapies that target IFNγ activity.